1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus used for a display or the like, and particularly, to a display apparatus and a lighting window that allow stereoscopic viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for viewing an image displayed on a plane with the naked eye, and recognizing the image as a stereoscopic image, a system termed parallax barrier is known.
In a display apparatus that adopts this system, generally, an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye are alternately arranged in the shape of a strip so that the image can be seen through a mask in which a plurality of slit-shaped openings is formed, thereby allowing stereoscopic viewing (see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 14 shows an example of a display apparatus of the parallax barrier system. In the display apparatus 40, an image 41 for the right eye and an image 42 for the left eye that are alternately arranged are observed through openings 43a of a mask 43, using the observer's right eye R1 and left eye L1, respectively. Thereby, the image 41 for the right eye and the image 42 for the left eye are recognized as a stereoscopic image.
As a display apparatus that allows stereoscopic viewing, instead of the mask 43, there is also a display apparatus of a so-called lens array system using a lens array in which tiny lenses are aligned at regular pitches.